ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yaguarogui
Amnesia Aura and Perfect Dodge Amnesia Aura is caused when you do damage of any type during his TP moves. It may 'not' occur if you do very minimal damage. If, after you've engaged his amnesia aura, you do more damage he will use perfect dodge. Both Abilities are very much avoidable and you can go an entire fight without having either happen. Also, Disorienting Waul is range-able. If you start running after his roar move then you can get out of range as he uses Waul. This will lead to avoiding amnesia entirely and make the fights that much simpler. Arawnplays 22:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Poor ACC He doesn't have great accuracy: NIN90 stacking Cloak & Dagger and Gnarled Horn can evade him and just go Ni->Ni while in haste gear to up damage output. --Gibgezr 04:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials Very easy duo THF/NIN90 and BLM/WHM90. A few things should be noted, however. Edited front page with regards to tp and PD use. In five fights, I noticed him using Claw Cyclone after Roar every now and then. To my best understanding this was caused by running too far away from him after Roar, in which he would not even attempt Disorienting Wail and he would use Claw Cyclone. Also, a few times I noticed that he would use Claw Cyclone multiple times, until he finally finished with Crossthrash. Most that happened to me was 8 cyclones, then thrash. Again, I believe this was because one or more of his Claw Cyclones would not hit (too far away), and so he would attempt it again until he hit you, and follow up with Crossthrash. This was mostly the case after he started with Roar, so his tp would be Roar-Claw Cyclone-Claw Cyclone-Crossthrash. Unfortunately, I think you have to eat one of his cyclones to get him to stop. Also, I only ever noticed him use PD when he hit the person with hate with Disorienting Wail; though, this may not be the only trigger to him using PD. Finally, I noticed throughout the fights that the more you cure him, and in so causing him to put up amnesia aura, the more he uses tp. Maybe he gets some form of regain as you cure him more? This might have some correlation to PD use too, but not entirely sure. For strategy, nothing more than attacking him and running about 20' away after his first tp, if cyclone, eat one and he should stop. BLM cure as needed and nuke now and then, try to anticipate his tp so you don't cure. East fight. Five fights, five yellow!!, only one RDM body seal, few NIN/SMN/WHM though. Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 *Edit: in another 6th not very well done fight, noticed that he does indeed use PD if you hit him in between tp moves (not during but after one before the next readies). He also used PD two times in a row. He also used Claw Cyclone 9000 times in a row until he finished us with Crossthrash. Tried to zombie at 40% or so but every hit and every spell cured him. Oh well. http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/56511 Just finished a pretty long fight with this tiger where I was *Never* amnesia'd. Fought it as THF/NIN + BLM/WHM and stunned every waul, it never once put the aura on. Also, maybe not coincidently I also never cured it with a single hit. Maybe the healing does have something to do with the aura? Maletarugilgamesh 00:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC). Seems to use Perfect Dodge if you are not fast enough to turn, and damage it when it TPs. --Dracko 04:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) NM's proper name is Yaguarogui, this page needs to be renamed. --Kurgan 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) should definitely be moved if misspelled. --Dracko 09:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Easy fight with an evasion tank plus any /whm mage for support. Recommend at least trioing the mob as it can turn into a long fight as amnesia aura will prevent WSing most of the time, but can be duo'ed with relative ease. --Strahd Jan 21,2011 Like Strahd said, extremely easy to eva tank plus WHM and with the good Atmas depending on jobs can kill relatively fast, just unlock target and turn around as soon as you see the NM does TP moves. BLM and BLU help speeding up the fight if they aren't stupid, NM always uses 2 TP moves in a row, mages should nuke 2 or 3 times after that and stop to prevent healing him when he uses the next tp moves. And 3 Ninja body seals can drop, i just got it today, too bad i only needed 1 to complete my nin body. Leonelf We were trioing this mob RDM, MNK, and WHM. We killed two with no problem, and on our third we ended up wiping. We put DoTs on it to keep it from despawning, and once weakness wore every spell and every hit /cured/ the NM until he hit 61%, then we started to do damage again. Is this a glitch, or has SE put in some sort of measure to stop zombie-ing NMs? --Minda Jan. 31, 2011 I have a good feeling that the Amnesia Aura is only active only if/when he Perfect Dodges. I had noticed that if I turned around anytime he used the "Claw Cyclone" TP move set I was never amnesia'd, unless of course it used Disorienting Wail. -Serafyn Ragnarok Fought this last night as THF/NIN also in party was RDM WHM BRD BLM. First time we fought this I was the only one on melee and it was a long fight (approx 30 mins). Started off I was hitting it 75% of the time (some +acc gear capped dagger skill) as it lowers in HP or after it uses P.D. I think its evasion increases by the time we killed it I was hitting it 40% of the time. Used Mainly Evasion gear since its TP attack can wipe out 3 shadows and can use back to back. Several times it would wipe my shadows and no sooner do I get NI up it would use it again and wipe out those 3 shadows leaving me to rely on Ichi a lot more. From my experience you can duo this with evasion tank and a WHM or RDM. I had basic AH evasion gear on with Melody Earring +1 x2 when active add +12 evasion skill. Had haste up and march x2 up full time (with the exception of a few minutes when I had brd switch to accuracy song towards the end of the first fight) songs didn't really help a lot at that point with accuracy, used temp item for +acc which also didn't seem to help a lot either and was dispelled a couple minutes later. I was able to tank this with haste gear at the beginning. Baramnesia helped out a bit on first fight when I was the only one feeding it TP. 2nd fight had another THF and a NIN also killing it and unless I went out of range of AoE amnesia it didn't wear off at all. Had 300% TP for majority of the 2nd fight. Recommend Mages use -enmity Atma and gear over attack gear since provoke or accomplice will be useless if you have amnesia. Also I would like to add that whenever it does a TP move all damage heals it. Had mages cure it several times and I was forced to turn to avoid curing it with melee --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 17:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Killed this over 30 times for my abyssea LS seals. Easy fight we had max of 7 people NIN,WHM,RDM,BLM,BRD,BLU,THF me and nin tanked NM was a joke could barely touch us (maxed evasion on THF (me) NIN had some but not much EVA gear. Fight goes ALOT easier if you turn when he does TP move or else he will PD *note he doesnt always PD. The amnesia effect CAN be prevented if you can stun his second TP move before it goes off. The first one doesnt matter as it will not effect the amnesia but if your stunner is god enough he wont ever use it. Does get healed during TP moves (not the main reason you turn you turn so he doesnt use the PD but curing it never helps!). Make sure you have shadows up if he does do his 2nd tp claw move as it can do above 2k damage. Usualy you can absorb the first tp move with 2 shadows put shadows up with ni immediatly after and it will take 1-3 shadows so have ichi ready if you cant stun it. --Caitlinn 19:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC)caitlinn *: Soloable by THF/NIN 90 alterning haste/eva setup. All abyssites of merits etc, Razed ruins, mounted champion and apocalypse. as soon as u see the first TP move going just run out of range to avoid the second (crossthrash and the annoying amnesia waul). deal with paralyze from roar. took 15 mins maybe.--Valkyrianbah 00:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *: Soloable by NIN/DNC 90 in full DD setup (7 eva, 20 agi plus the 50 Agi GH gives) - he never touched me, literally. I had 2700 HP with RR,GH,Apoc. I had a difficult time doing what the above person recommended so I just ate amnesia/paralyze. The trick is to ichi tank him as long as possible and save ni's for emergency. I have excellent gear and all applicable abyssites, from my other experiences with him if he catches you off-guard you're dead in 5 seconds flat. I had yonin on at the beginning but as long as you keep kurayami/hojo you should be fine. Having myoshu and yurin up is incredibly, incredibly useful but not required. No temps were used and took about 10 minutes. Ahiromu87 10:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Subtle Blow Strategy I found this guy to be somewhat annoying when you have 2-3 melee on him. The more people you have hitting him: *the more TP he gains *the more often you halt damage and turn *the more likely someone will not turn in time and heal/pdodge causing further delays This will unnecessarily prolong the fight. I offer a strategy that can be accomplished with as little as 2 people a NIN + WHM but scales to add the yellow procs as well. Party setup that we went with was NIN WHM BLM BLU BRD PUP - to have all the yellow procs. After the first few fights, I decided that it might actually be better to have just myself (NIN) as the only melee on it. Sure enough, with full haste and extremely high subtle blow (Myoshu), I was able to keep this NM from TP spamming. There were long stretches where amnesia was down and I could Jin 2-3 times between TP moves for extra damage. The PUP /w Burattinaios sped things up by spamming Armor Piercer for 1800-2000 a pop. I can confirm that this guy DOES in fact drop WHM x4 and NIN x4 as were my drops. Being 6/10 on Iga body, I was very happy to see this, as you can imagine. Sorry I do not have a screenshot available to prove this, but there were 5 other witnesses. --StdTrancR 17:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo nin/dnc 95 ah/af+1 gear --Aussiearu 03:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Perfect Dodge Fought this NM today 7 times with THF, BLM, and WHM. Easy fight. This thing has horrible accuracy. Also the main page says that it only uses Perfect Dodge when it absorbs 1000 or more dmg while it's using its' TP move. I don't think this is true. It was more like 500 DMG when we fought it. I was THF and there's no way I did 1000 DMG to it before turning around. I should have screenshotted it. D: It usually happened when my Triple Attack goes off and I'm still attacking even when I turn around. I ended up dealing about 400-600 dmg total MAYBE, no way it totaled 1000 DMG but it still used Perfect Dodge. And I made sure the BLM didn't nuke while I was melee-ing to avoid accidentally landing a nuke while it TP'd. Can someone confirm this? Maybe SE updated this NM? After fighting this solo as BST a few times now (Dipper | Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion | -PDT axes and Anwig) I noticed that Amnesia is an aura and lasts 1 min exactly, refreshed every 2nd TP move unless your skilled enough to stop your own and your pets damage in time which I ain't ^^. Also could go more offensive than me with Atmas because I have never finished a fight below 50%. BST Solo I recommend the following strategy if you're farming this as BST/DNC. Start off by using all Ready charges and your own TP; the NM should not have used any TP moves by this time. At this point, use Snarl and Heel and then Stay your pet, making sure you are the only one giving the mob TP. As soon as you see any TP move, face away from Yaguarogui. If the move is Roar, also run out of range to avoid the AoE Amnesia move. Cure your paralysis and fight along with your pet again for some more Ready moves. Repeat the above steps, ensuring hate is on your pet at all times and using Stay to be able to run away from the NM. This way, you will never trigger Perfect Dodge or get hit with Amnesia. Eithin (talk) 17:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC)